Crack a bottle
by ghmarta
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo y atípico narcotraficante a un burdel supondrá grandes cambios, especialmente en la vida de una de las chicas que fue forzada a prostituirse a muy temprana edad. AU (todos humanos) DELENA
1. Capítulo 1

**Después de casi un año en el tintero, ya era hora de que esta historio vea la luz. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que disfrutéis de esta nueva aventura de Damon y Elena.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por estar ahí leyendo, comentando y apoyándome en estas mis locuras.**

 **0000**

 **AU (todos humanos)**

 **+18**

 **Delena**

 **Sinopsis: La llegada de un nuevo y atípico narcotraficante a un burdel supondrá grandes cambios, especialmente en la vida de una de las chicas que fue forzada a prostituirse a muy temprana edad.**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

 **0000**

 **N/A: el título del fic es el nombre de una canción de Emimen. La letra de esta canción no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, es solo que el título le venía al pelo, aunque la explicación del título tardará en aparecer.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_01_

Elena se levantó por la mañana con la sensación de que su amarga rutina cambiaría para siempre, para bien o para mal.

Al llegar al comedor y reunirse con las demás chicas, estas lucían preocupadas y excitadas al mismo tiempo.

Aquel día el ambiente en el burdel era algo tenso. Al fin, después de dos meses sin camello, ese día llegaría uno nuevo. Nadie sabía cómo sería y las chicas, en especial las drogadictas, estaban muy nerviosas. Los camellos, o Farmacias como ellos los llamaban, no eran muy conocidos por su buen carácter. Ellas habían visto la prueba de ello con su anterior Farmacia, el cual desapareció un buen día, así sin más y nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué había sido de él. Si algo habían aprendido en el burdel, era que lo mejor para sobrevivir era no hacer preguntas. Nunca.

Elena era la más joven de las "chicas de Stefan", la favorita de este. Stefan la reservaba para sus mejores clientes, aquellos que preferían gozar de la inocencia de una chica joven antes que de la experiencia de una mujer algo más madura. Todos pensaban que algún día, Stefan vendería a Elena al mayor y más peligroso narcotraficante de Virginia, lo cual hacía que la chica sintiese pavor con tan solo pensar en caer en las garras de aquel que se hacía llamar Silas.

A pesar a esta "predilección", Elena no se sentía para nada afortunada. Ella, al igual que el resto de las chicas, estaba obligada a acostarse con hombres desconocidos y nada agradables. Era cierto que Stefan solía mantener a raya a los clientes y no les permitía hacerles daño, pero había un grupo selecto de clientes adinerados a los que les ofrecía a chicas que siempre acababan con moratones por todo el cuerpo. Esa era la política de Stefan: nada está prohibido mientras se pague.

 **0000**

Las chicas trabajaban de noche, a partir de las 7. Antes de eso, tenían tiempo libre para preparar su baile -la que bailase-, acicalarse para la noche o simplemente descansar. Pero aquel día Stefan les ordenó reunirse en el gran salón, aquel que dentro de unas horas estaría repleto de hombres ansiosos por ponerles las manos encima. No era usual que convocase reuniones, pero la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la "familia" era algo especial.

Las chicas se arremolinaron por todo el escenario, buscando el mejor sitio desde el cual poder ver mejor al nuevo. Elena no comprendía a qué venía tanto interés, total, solo se trataba de un narcotraficante de poca monta que les vendería todo tipo de medicamentos que necesitasen.

Nada más entrar Stefan en la sala, todo el mundo se calló. No solo era debido al miedo que les infundaba, sino también a lo expectantes que estaban.

Junto a él caminaba un hombre. Elena era de las que estaban más alejadas de ellos, por lo que no pudo verle la cara y tampoco se molestó en intentarlo.

Cuando el nuevo se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas y sus hermosos ojos azules quedaron expuestos, todas las chicas suspiraron como colegialas que acababan de ver al hombre más guapo del mundo. Caroline y Rebekah fueron las que más se emocionaron al verle, murmurando incluso comentarios sobre lo sexy que era.

Elena, que aún no había logrado verle por culpa de lo bajita que era en comparación con el resto de chicas, creyó que estaban exagerando.

-Bueno -dijo Stefan con voz intimidante-, si ya habéis terminado de suspirar por el nuevo, os lo presento. Chicas, este es Damon Salvatore, el nuevo miembro de esta nuestra gloriosa familia.

El aludido saludó a las chicas con una sonrisa traviesa y un ligero gesto de mano. Tras eso, Stefan ordenó a todas que se dispersasen porque tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

-Espero que no me decepciones -le advirtió Stefan al nuevo-. El último que ocupaba tu puesto no acabó precisamente bien.

Damon tragó saliva al pensar a qué podría estar refiriéndose, pero fingió tranquilidad.

-Calma, _brother_ -sonrió él tratando de ser divertido-. Sé cómo comportarme.

-Más te vale.

 **0000**

Por la noche, Damon entró en la gran sala y vio que había un par de chicas bailando en el escenario con muy escasa ropa, chicas yendo de allá para acá sirviendo copas, hombres medio borrachos con chicas sentadas en sus regazos y manoseándolas como si fuesen un pedazo de carne... Esa imagen le dio ganas de vomitar.

Para tratar de alejar su mente de ello, se dirigió a la barra del bar, donde una mujer rubia claramente algo mayor al resto le atendió.

-¿Qué tal, guapo? -le sonrió ampliamente ella-. Soy Jenna, ¿te pongo algo?

-Bourbon. Doble -se limitó a responder él, tomando asiento en la zona más alejada de la barra.

Poco le duró la paz que había encontrado en ese lugar, pues Stefan se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro en plan amigo pero sin dejar de dedicarle esa mirada de "podría matarte en un pestañeo". El hombre, al sentarse a su lado, pidió un vaso de Whiskey.

-¿Has visto ya a las chicas? -le preguntó al chico tomando un trago de su bebida-. ¿Qué te parecen?

-Son una belleza -tuvo que reconocer Damon.

-Sí que lo son -asintió él orgulloso-. No es fácil tener un grupo de chicas de tanta calidad. Creo que tengo la mejor mercancía de toda Virginia.

-En lo que se refiere a prostitución sí, pero creo que Silas se sentiría ofendido con tu afirmación.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Silas? -exigió saber Stefan, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Trabajo en su mismo campo, es mi deber conocer a la competencia.

-¿Tienes relación con él? -preguntó el moreno ahora más relajado, a lo que Damon negó con la cabeza-. ¿Le has visto alguna vez?

-¿Tú si? -le devolvió la pregunta este, alzando una ceja.

-Se mueve en un círculo muy cerrado. Nunca le he visto, pero sí conozco a su segundo al mando, él es algo así como un proveedor para mí.

-Así que eres su chico de los recados -se burló Damon, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se enfadó su jefe-. Esa actitud tuya no te va a hacer ningún bien aquí, más te vale cambiarla. Por ser tu primer día, lo dejaré pasar, pero que no tenga que volver a llamarte la atención o tendremos un gran problema.

-Tranquilo. No he dicho nada -retiró Damon lo dicho, aunque seguía pensando así.

En ese momento, el chico de ojos azules vio a una joven de unos veinte años como mucho servir unas copas a una mesa cercana.

Damon quedó deslumbrado al verla, no solo por su belleza -que era asombrosa-, sino también por la actitud que transmitía. La joven era la encarnación de la inocencia, ¿cómo era posible que una chica como ella estuviese en un lugar como este?

Stefan se fijó en que el narco no le quitaba ojo de encima a la chica y le propuso algo:

-Puedo concertarte una "cita" con ella si quieres.  
-¿Qué?  
-La chica a la que no paras de mirar, puedo conseguirte una noche con ella. Por ser tu primera noche aquí, invita la casa.  
-No hace falta –se apresuró a rechazar Damon la oferta-. Gracias.  
-¿Te van los tíos? No importa. Puedo conseguirte uno si quieres.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy gay?  
-Un tío que rechaza sexo gratis con una preciosidad así, o es maricón o gilipollas.

Damon, ignorando su comentario, volvió a prestar atención a su vaso de Bourbon y a mirar disimuladamente a la joven de vez en cuando.

Muchas copas después, la chica se acercó a ellos cuando su jefe le hizo señales con la mano.

-Stefan, ¿querías verme? -le preguntó ella con voz tímida.

-Sí, Elena, nena -le sonrió él, pasándole posesivamente un brazo por los hombros y apretándola a sí-. Este es Damon -le indicó a la chica señalando hacia este.

La joven prostituta se atrevió por fin a mirar por primera vez al nuevo narcotraficante y casi se quedó sin respiración al encontrarse con esos intensos ojos azules. Damon, por su parte, se quedó embobado mirándola y no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna.

-Ya sabes lo que te toca hacer esta noche, nena -le dijo Stefan a la chica en el oído, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que el nuevo no les oyese.

-Claro -murmuró ella con voz apagada y agachando la cabeza.

-Ve a ponerte guapa, entonces.

 _"¿Guapa?"_ se preguntó Damon, _"¿Es que a caso no era ya lo suficientemente hermosa?"_

El chico se despertó de su ensoñación de golpe, ver cómo Stefan le daba un ardiente beso a la joven Elena como despedida le había dolido más de lo que quiso reconocer.

-Está buena, ¿eh? -sonrió Stefan al ver la cara de bobo que se le había quedado a su compañero.

-Es realmente... Perfecta.

-Ahí donde la ves, tan dócil y obediente, puede llegar a convertirse en una autentica fiera. Y no solo me estoy refiriendo en la cama -rió él divertido-. Ahí es toda una Diosa a pesar de su edad.

-¿Cuántos tiene?

-23 -mintió Stefan y el narcotraficante de ojos azules no se dejó engañar pero fingió lo contrario-. La reservo para mis mejores clientes, ¿sabes? A ellos les gusta disfrutar de su inocencia.

Damon sintió repugnancia extrema hacia su jefe, pero no le quedó otra que ponerle buena cara. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de una persona? Como si no fuese nada más que un objeto sexual cuya única función fuese llenarle los bolsillos de dinero y, de paso, algo de sexo eventual también…

Por su parte, Stefan pensó que estaba empezando a hablar demasiado, por lo que decidió dar por finalizada la charla ahí, antes de que se fuese más de la lengua.

 **0000**

Damon se fue a su habitación temprano, se duchó y se metió en bóxers negros en la cama. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Y, ahí estaba al otro lado, la última persona que esperaba encontrar: Elena.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó ella, desviando rápidamente la mirada al sentir un cosquilleo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Claro -murmuró él desconcertado, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

Damon se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras ella se quedó observándole junto a la puerta ahora cerrada. En ese momento, Damon se dio cuenta de que la joven tan solo llevaba puesto un fino camisón negro de encaje, el cual le quedaba realmente bien y resaltaba su perfecta figura.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó él, intentando no pensar en su hermoso cuerpo.

-¿No es evidente? -le dijo ella de forma insinuante.


	2. Capítulo 2

_02_

 _-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó él, intentando no pensar en su hermoso cuerpo._

 _-¿No es evidente? -le dijo ella de forma insinuante._

-Es un poco tarde para hacer negocios -murmuró Damon con voz pesada-. Si quieres drogas o lo que sea, deberás pasarte mañana.

-No vengo a por drogas, yo no me meto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Stefan me envía.

-¿Para qué?

-Darte la bienvenida -susurró la joven, caminando sensualmente hacia él, hasta el punto de rozar su piernas con las de Damon cuando se colocó entre sus piernas.

-¿La bienvenida? -logró decir el chico, pues estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en algo que no fuese la calidez de la suave piel de Elena.

-Sí... -murmuró ella, sentándose en su regazo y rodeándole la nuca con las manos.

Elena se inclinó para besarle y solo cuando los labios de la chica tocaron los suyos, Damon pudo reaccionar.

-Para -le pidió el chico, posando sus manos en las caderas de Elena para alejarla de él y romper el beso.

Esta no le hizo caso y se volvió a arrimar a él, atrapando sus labios en un caliente beso que no llegó a ser con lengua porque Damon la rechazó de nuevo, aunque esta vez tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

-He dicho que pares, ¡joder! -se quejó él enfadado consigo mismo por estar en esa situación y habérsele pasado por la cabeza por unos segundos la posibilidad de dejarse llevar.

El chico la apartó del todo, hasta el punto de hacer que ambos se pusiesen de pie.

Elena estaba confusa. No entendía su actitud. ¿Qué hombre diría no a sexo gratis? Por la manera en que la miraba, la chica estaba bastante segura de que no era gay. Así que, si ese no era el problema… ¿Por qué la había rechazado? ¿Era porque le había besado? Era la primera vez que besaba a un cliente, tal vez no tenía que haberlo hecho. ¿O era porque se había puesto encima y a él le gusta tomar el control? Estas fueron algunas de las muchas preguntas que la chica se hizo mientras veía a Damon andar con nerviosismo de un lado para el otro de la habitación.

-Vete, por favor -le pidió él, ahora más calmado y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo. Stefan se enfadará sino hago mi trabajo.

-Dile que no es necesario. Que gracias, pero que no.

-¿Es porque me senté encima de ti? No debí hacer eso, lo siento. Lo haremos como tú quieras.

-Elena, por favor, no...

-Puedo chupártela si prefieres -volvió a insistir la joven, temerosa de la reprimenda que podría recibir de Stefan si se enteraba de que lo había dejado insatisfecho-. Sé hacerlo.

A Damon se le partió el corazón al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica.

-No quiero nada de eso –suspiró él con voz cansada-, yo solo... No puedo hacerte esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca he pagado por sexo, ni tampoco lo aceptaría como "regalo". No te mereces que te trate como un objeto.

Elena se quedó impresionada con sus palabras, puesto que hacía años que un hombre no se preocupaba por ella de esa forma. Bueno, en realidad, no se preocupaban por ella de ninguna manera.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? -se atrevió a preguntar la chica tras un momento de silencio-. Porque a Stefan no le va a gustar oír que no cumplí con su orden.

-Le diré que lo hemos hecho, que estuviste genial. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien... Pero no puedo volver a mi habitación.

Damon pareció dudar unos segundos, pero después se dirigió hacia una cómoda, sacó un pantalón largo de pijama negro y se lo puso. Luego, sacó del cajón de abajo una camiseta de mangas cortas también negra.

" _¿Es que toda la ropa que tiene es de color negro?_ " se sorprendió ella.

-Ten, ponte esto -dijo él entregándole la camiseta a la joven-. Puedes elegir el lado de la cama para dormir que prefieras.

-G-Gracias -balbuceó esta, quien no se esperaba tanta amabilidad por su parte.

Una vez que Elena se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, Damon se tumbó en el otro extremo y se giró mirando hacia la puerta del baño, el lado contrario a donde estaba ella, con intención de darle la máxima intimidad y espacio posible a la chica.

 **0000**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Damon se despertó, Elena ya no estaba allí y la camiseta que le prestó tampoco.

El chico se tomó una ducha fría para espabilarse un poco, se vistió y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor, donde todas las chicas le miraron sorprendidas al verle allí. Él no entendió por qué, hasta que un hombre se le acercó.

-Tú debes de ser Damon, ¿no es así? Yo soy Tyler, encantado.

-Igualmente -murmuró él, estrechando la mano que este le ofreció-. ¿Por qué las chicas me miran extrañadas?

-No solemos pasarnos por su comedor.

-Ah, no sabía que comiésemos separados –dijo el joven narco, para después percatarse de algo-. Oye, ¿y tú por qué estás aquí?

-He venido a informarle a una de las chicas de su nuevo cliente. Soy el Relaciones Públicas de por aquí.

-Yo el camello.

-Farmacia -le corrigió Tyler-. Aquí lo llamamos Farmacia.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Anda, que te guío al comedor de los hombres-dijo él con sorna, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, lo cual hizo reír interiormente a Damon.

" _¡Al fin!_ " se alegró el chico, " _Uno de los míos, de esos que bromean con cualquier gilipollez. Creo que nos vamos a llevar realmente bien_ ".

Ya en el comedor correcto, Damon conoció a algunos de sus ahora compañeros de trabajo. Estaba Kol Mikaelson, el encargado del bar y de organizar las fiestas que se llevaban acabo en la gran sala. Y, por otro lado, estaban Mason Lockwood y Connor Johnson, dos tipos con más músculos que celebro que hacían las veces de porteros y guardias de seguridad, a los cuales Damon rebautizó como los carceleros de las chicas.

-¿Stefan no come con nosotros? -se extrañó el nuevo al no verle por allí.

-¡Qué va! -dijo Tyler como si este acabase de decir una locura-. El jefe ha de mantener su imagen. No puede juntarse con la plebe -rió divertido.

 **0000**

Durante el día, algunas de las chicas del club le compran a Damon píldoras anticonceptivas y diversas drogas. Algunas pagaron, mientras que otras dijeron que se lo apuntase para cuando pudiesen pagárselo. Al chico no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener pagos atrasados, pero como era nuevo allí no quiso caerle mal a nadie y, de momento, les dio el tiempo que le pidieron.

Damon no vio a su jefe Stefan hasta la noche y, nada más verle y para no ser descortés, fue a darle las gracias por su "regalo".

-¿Ves? Te dije que la chica era buena –sonrió orgulloso Stefan.

-Sí que lo es, sí.

-¿Cómo va la venta? –preguntó su jefe, hablando de los negocios-. ¿Todo bien con las chicas?

-No pensé que tendría que vender anticonceptivas, pero por lo demás todo bien. La pena es que aquí no hay tantas adictas como en otros lugares donde he trabajado.

-Intento que tengan una imagen respetable. No todas tienen permiso para consumir.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber Damon curioso.

-¿Crees que Elena sería tan encantadora si tuviese marcas de pinchazos en sus brazos?

-Hay drogas más elegantes, drogas que pueden darle más confianza y aumentar su potencial…

-Solo te lo diré una vez, _Farmacia_ –le advirtió Stefan con voz amenazante-. Ni se te ocurra convertir a mi mejor chica en una drogadicta. ¿Lo has oído bien? Si me entero de que le has dado a probar tan solo una vez… Te mato con mis propias manos. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, señor. Muy claro.

 **0000**

Bien entrada la madrugada y tras haber terminado su jornada como distribuidor de drogas de las prostitutas y los clientes de estas, Damon salió del burdel procurando no ser visto y se dirigió a una cabina telefónica que estaba situada a varias calles del lugar, desde la cual realizó una llamada.

-Estoy dentro -anunció él nada más ser descolgada la línea al otro lado.

 _-¿Cómo ha ido todo?_

-Bien, solo que creo que todos temen demasiado a Stefan como para traicionarle.

 _-Tiene que haber alguien_ –insistió su interlocutor- _. Siempre lo hay. Solo tienes que buscar bien. Pero ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te corten esa preciosa cabecita tuya._

-¡Déjate de coñas, Ric! -rió el chico divertido-. Ahora en serio, creo que aquí se está cociendo algo gordo, tío. Mucho más que aquello para lo que me mandasteis. No sé lo que es, pero estoy decidido a averiguarlo.

 _-¿Qué le digo al jefe?_

-Que tendrá noticias mías pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

_03_

Varios días habían pasado desde que llegó Damon y todo parecía ir normal. Él casi se había acostumbrado a la rutina. El chico no había vuelto a llamar a Ric, puesto que aún no tenía nada importante que darle. Sabía que este estaría tirándose de los pelos ante tanta tardanza y que su jefe se estaría impacientando, pero no podía abusar de sus escapadas nocturnas o alguien empezaría a sospechar.

Una noche, Damon vio a Elena atendiendo en la barra del bar y fue directo a hablar con ella, puesto que no la veía desde aquella noche en su habitación.

-Hey -saludó él con una media sonrisa.

-Hola -se sonrojó ella al ver esa sonrisa tan sexy-. ¿Qué te pongo?

-Bourbon.

Ella fue a por su bebida mientras él se quedó mirando sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sensual?

-Aquí tienes -le dijo la joven dejando el vaso en la barra delante de él.

-Gracias -le guiñó un ojo este, dándole un trago a la bebida.

Elena iba a irse a limpiar el lado opuesto de la barra donde Damon estaba sentado, pero este le habló antes:

-¿Cómo es que no te he visto por aquí en días?

-He estado ocupada ayudando a las chicas con un número musical para la fiesta de Navidad -le explicó ella.

-¿Tú bailas?

-Más bien coordino. Stefan no quiere que baile, dice que eso acabaría con mi imagen de inocencia.

Damon iba a volver a hablar cuando vio a Stefan caminando hacia ellos, dirigiéndose directamente a Elena e ignorando al chico.

-Elena, esta noche te toca trabajar -le informó él-. Ha venido Mikael.

-Vale -dijo ella cabizbaja, yéndose para prepararse.

-¿Quién es ese tal Mikael? –le preguntó Damon a su jefe una vez se fue la joven.

-Uno de los clientes estrella, un viejo pez gordo de los negocios que está loquito por Elena.

-¿Cuánto te va a pagar por ella?

-Tres de los grandes.

-Pues yo te ofrezco cuatro.

-Veo que te ha gustado cómo se mueve la chica, ¿eh? -se burló Stefan, antes de volver a ponerse serio-. Lo siento, pero los clientes fieles van antes que los trabajadores novatos.

-Seis -contraofertó el chico sin dudarlo.

-¿En serio vas a pagar seis machacantes por una puta a la que ya te has follado?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, me gusta cómo se mueve en la cama. El dinero merecerá la pena.

-Está bien -accedió Stefan a regañadientes-. Esta noche es tuya, pero no te recomiendo seguir gastando el dinero de esta forma. Si te arruinas, nos jodes a todos.

-Puedo permitírmelo.

-Quiero el dinero en metálico, cuatro antes de tirártela y el resto se lo entregas a ella.

 **0000**

Elena estaba en su dormitorio, muy nerviosa mientras buscaba entre su ropa el atuendo para esa noche. Rebuscando en el ropero, dio con la camiseta de Damon. El chico no se la había pedido de vuelta, cosa que agradecía enormemente, puesto que en más de una ocasión se había puesto esa camiseta para dormir porque le daba una sensación de seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

La chica agitó la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente y volvió a guardar la camiseta en su sitio, para retomar la búsqueda de ese camisón que tanto adoraba Mikael y que ella tanto odiaba. Nada más terminar de ponérselo, llamaron a su puerta y, acto seguido entró Tyler.

-Cambio de planes, Elena –le informó él-. Esta noche te toca ir donde Damon.

La joven se sorprendió al saber que era Damon su cliente de esa noche, pero más aún se sorprendió cuando se enteró de la cantidad que iba a pagar este.

Inmediatamente, Elena se quitó el camisón que llevaba puesto para ponerse en su lugar un conjunto de lencería nuevo que Stefan acababa de regalarle por darle la bienvenida a Damon. Estrenando ropa, la joven fue a la habitación de Damon, quien una vez más la recibió en bóxers negros.

-Así que, te lo has pensado mejor, ¿eh? –dijo ella cuanto este la invitó a entrar.

-Nada de eso –respondió Damon sentándose en la cama como la otra vez.

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió la chica-. ¿Cómo que...? ¿No quieres follar? -preguntó, a lo que él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y, entonces, por qué has pagado por mí? ¿Para volver a dormir cada uno en un extremo de la cama?

-No sé por qué lo hice –reconoció Damon agachando la cabeza claramente confuso por sus propios actos-. Supongo que no podía soportar la idea de verte con un cliente. Dormiré mucho mejor esta noche sabiendo que no estás en la cama con otro.

-Es mi trabajo –le recordó ella-. Siempre voy a estar con otro. No puedes retenerme aquí de por vida.

-De momento está funcionando.

-¿Pretendes contraofertar cada vez que tenga un cliente? No tienes tanto dinero.

-Eso ya lo veremos... -murmuró él casi en una promesa.

Refunfuñando, la propia Elena fue al ropero del chico para sacar una camiseta para ponerse. Como no era de extrañar, todo era negro.

-¿No usas más colores? -medio se quejó ella, mientras se ponía la camiseta elegida.

-El negro es elegante.

-Pero también triste. No sé, creo que te sentaría bien usar más colores, para resaltar tus ojos y todo eso.

-¿En serio vamos a hablar de ropa? -se burló él en un intento de broma.

-Ya que no vamos a follar...

-Prefiero hablar de otra cosa -dijo Damon acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Como cuál? -preguntó la joven, sentándose junto a él.

-No sé... ¿Qué tal son las cosas por aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a que todos parecéis tener muy claro cuál es mi labor menos yo.

-Es muy simple: eres la Farmacia. Nosotras y los clientes te compramos todo tipo de medicamentos y drogas que necesitemos.

-¿Y qué hay de los pagos? Porque muchas chicas no me han dado dinero aún... Algunas me han pedido que se lo apunte.

"¿Se puede hacer eso o simplemente se están quedando conmigo? Porque yo nunca he tenido algo así como una agenda de pagos.

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

-¿Decirme qué?

-No todas pueden pagar con dinero. Muchas consumen más de lo que Stefan les deja conservar de sus trabajos.

-¿Y con qué pagan? -preguntó él, sintiéndose como un idiota ante lo evidente-. Oh... Vaya.

-Los servicios a ofrecer se pagan por el mismo valor que a un cliente normal. Algunas optan por pagar con una simple mamada o lo que sea que equivalga al encargo. Otras van acumulando la deuda hasta llegar al completo.

-¿Y si no quiero nada de eso? ¿Y si solo quiero el dinero?

-En ese caso, la mayoría de nosotras acabaríamos con un mono impresionante o, peor, embarazadas.

Damon se percató de que la chica se estremeció de miedo con eso último.

-¿No usáis preservativos con los clientes?

-Stefan no nos deja hacerlo –le explicó ella-, dice que da una imagen de desconfianza hacia el cliente.

-¿Y si os pegan alguna enfermedad? -inquirió él con preocupación-. Porque dudo que esa gente pase por un control médico antes...

-Sino tiene cura, nos vende a un tipo que lleva una red de prostitución en la calle. Un "servicio" más barato en el que no importa tanto lo que puedan pasarle las chicas a los clientes o al revés.

-¿Y si os quedáis embarazadas?

Elena desvió su mirada ante esa pregunta y se tumbó para mirar hacia el techo.

-No lo sé -murmuró ella finalmente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? -le dijo él, apoyando un codo en la almohada e inclinándose levemente hacia la chica-. Seguro que alguien que conoces ha tenido que quedarse embarazada.

-He dicho que no lo sé, ¿¡vale!? -se irritó Elena, pues no quería hablar del tema.

La chica suspiró profundamente para intentar calmar sus nervios, para después girar la cabeza hacia Damon.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella-. Es solo que... Cuando una se queda embarazada, Stefan la retira del trabajo cuando se le empieza a notar la barriga. Después, como un mes antes del parto, se la lleva.

-¿Cómo que se la lleva? ¿A dónde?

-Nadie lo sabe, pero nunca vuelve... Es por eso que no nos puedes dejar sin anticonceptivas, Damon -le dijo la joven en una súplica-. No lo hagas.

-Descuida, las vais a tener. Lo prometo.

Un rato después, ya más relajada, Elena empezó a quedarse dormida. Damon apagó la luz y se giró hacia el lado opuesto de esta, como la otra vez, para darle intimidad.

-¿Damon? -susurró ella.

-Dime.

-¿Me abrazas?

-Claro.

El chico no sabía por qué se lo había pedido, pero intuyó que ella necesitaba una muestra de apoyo o algo así y él no le negaría eso. Si abrazarla la clamaba, eso haría.

Damon se giró hasta quedar de lado detrás de ella y se arrimó a la chica pero no se decidía en tocarla o no. Finalmente, fue la propia Elena quien le tomó la mano y se cubrió la cintura con el brazo de él, estrechándole más contra su cuerpo. Damon, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo al estar así con Elena, enterró la cabeza con el cabello de esta y cerró los ojos para dejarse invadir por el delicioso aroma de la joven.

-Gracias –susurró ella dándole un ligero apretón a la mano del chico que tenía entrelazada a la suya.

-No hay de qué.


	4. Capítulo 4

_04_

Tras mucha espera, al fin Damon adquirió su nuevo despacho, el cual Tyler le había conseguido para que llevase desde allí sus negocios. Básicamente se trataba de una habitación pequeña con una mesa y un par de sillas. El sitio era muy cutre, pero tenía algunas ventajas. Tenía unas resistentes estanterías cerradas con llave para que guardase allí la mercancía y también había una caja fuerte para guardar el dinero y aquello que quisiese ocultar de miradas indiscretas; en su caso, una pistola con silenciador, un par de móviles desechables por si había alguna emergencia y varios pasaportes falsos por si tenía que desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de trabajo que tenía como narcotraficante, y encima chivo expiatorio, las posibilidades de una espantada rápida aumentaban a cada momento. Por eso tenía que estar bien preparado.

Damon estaba haciendo recuento de su dinero cuando llamaron a la puerta. Volvió a guardarlo todo en la caja fuerte y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una rubia explosiva que ya había atendido días atrás.

-Ah, hola –saludó él con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Eras Rebekah, ¿verdad?

-Te acuerdas –sonrió esta muy halagada por ello.

-Es difícil olvidar una cara tan bonita –dijo Damon con tono seductor, pues tenía que ser amable especialmente con las chicas, quienes seguramente oirán más cosas que nadie sobre lo que ocurría en el local.

Al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, Rebekah era adicta al crack. No se trataba de un crack cualquiera, sino de una variación mucho más barata. En lugar de fumarse, se tomaba a modo de pastillas. La ventaja que tenía, además de su precio, era que los efectos de esta droga duraban un poco más que los del crack de fumar.

Había tantas enganchadas a este crack en pastillas que los hombres que frecuentaban el local y los que trabajaban en él habían acabado considerándola una droga vulgar, una que solo era para las prostitutas. Por esta razón, las únicas personas que le compraban a Damon esta droga eran las chicas, dejando las drogas de diseño para los hombres, quienes se creían mejores por meterse en el cuerpo otras mierdas casi igual o más malas y peligrosas que las que consumían ellas.

-Venía a por más de crack –le pidió Rebekah.

Para intentar evitar que las chicas se metiesen una sobredosis de crack ya fuese a propósito o sin querer, Damon tenía prohibido suministrarles más de cinco pastillas a la semana. Las más enganchadas intentaban hacer trueque con las demás para poder meterse más, pero Connor y Mason hacían registro con frecuencia y castigaban duramente a las chicas si descubrían que tenían una cantidad sospechosa de pastillas.

Damon abrió la puerta de la estantería donde estaban los botes de crack y de uno de ellos sacó cinco pastillas y se las entregó a la chica en una bolsita transparente.

-¿No podrías darme un poquito más? –preguntó ella poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Sabes que no. Normas de Stefan.

-Bueno, tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión…

Rebekah se pegó al chico y posó una mano sobre el bulto de los pantalones de este y lo apretó ligeramente.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó él dando una paso atrás para alejarse de ella.

-Pagarte por las pastillas –se explicó esta, sintiéndose confusa y algo enojada por ese rechazo.

Como el chico no dijo ni hizo nada, Rebekah le desabrochó los pantalones en un rápido movimiento. Cuando ella coló una mano por debajo de sus bóxers, el narcotraficante al fin reaccionó y se retiró rápidamente de esta.

-Yo también tengo jefes a los que rendir cuentas –le dijo él lo más relajadamente que puedo-. Y las drogas no son gratis. Así que, sino te importa, preferiría que se me pagase con dinero.

-No puedo pagarte todo ese dinero.

-Pues solo veo dos soluciones posibles: que dejes de comprar drogas que no puedes pagar, o más te vale ser la mejor bailarina de la pista si quieres que tus clientes se dejen mucho dinero en ti.

La rubia se cabreó y dio media vuelta para irse con la bolsita de pastillas en la mano.

-Me debes el pago de una semana –la detuvo de inmediato Damon-. Así que, sino tienes para pagar la de esta, vas a tener que devolverme eso.

Llevaban tomándole el pelo al chico desde que llegó, así que tenía que ya iba siendo hora de demostrar que era una persona dura y alguien tenía que ser el ejemplo para el resto. Por desgracia para Rebekah, le había tocado a ella.

A la chica no le quedó otra que dejar la bolsita en la mesa, cosa que hizo de mala gana, y demostró cuanto le había dolido esto cuando pegó un portazo al salir.

 **0000**

Sobre las siete, cuando comenzaba el show de las chicas, Damon fue a la gran sala de espectáculos para hablar con Tyler y el resto de compañeros. Intentaba sacarles información sobre Stefan, pero ninguno soltaba prenda. Kol solo parecía interesarse por las funciones que tenía en mente para las próximas fiestas, mientras que Connor y Mason , los guardias de seguridad, se sentían muy incómodos ante las insistentes preguntas de Damon.

-¿Qué me decís de Silas? –volvió a intentar el chico-. ¿Le habéis visto alguna vez? Porque yo nunca. El cabrón parece un puto fantasma.

Ante la mención de Silas, hasta el despreocupado y alegre de Kol se tensó. Tyler le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Damon, pidiéndole así que dejase el interrogatorio antes de que alguien se cabrease.

Damon tomó la indirecta y, suspirando derrotado, volvió a centrar su atención a su copa. El show de las chicas estaba a punto de comenzar y prefería no estar sobrio para verlo. Y menos aún si Elena iba a participar en él. Aunque le aliviaba pensar que la chica le dijo que Stefan no la dejaba bailar, puesto que no le apetecía ver a los tíos de por allí babeando como cerdos por ella y comiéndosela con la mirada como si fuese un cacho de carne.

 **0000**

Más tarde, Tyler arrinconó a Damon en un sitio donde se aseguró que no serían vistos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Ty? –le preguntó el chico fingiendo no estar nervioso-. ¿A qué viene tanto misticismo?

-Mira tío, no sé de qué vas, pero si quieres seguir con vida, más te vale centrarte en tu trabajo y olvidarte de Silas.

"Con tantas preguntitas vas a conseguir que te maten.

-Veo que sabes más de lo que parece –comprendió Damon.

-Y tú quieres saber más de lo que te pertenece. Hazte un favor y déjalo estar.

Tyler le dio un consejo muy sabio, pero Damon no podía dejarlo estar, su jefe no se lo permitiría. Si descubrir más sobre Silas conllevaba la muerte, era algo a lo que Damon tendría que enfrentarse y plantarle cara, porque no le quedaba otra que cumplir el cometido por el cual fue a parar a este burdel.

 **0000**

Caroline estaba yendo hacia a los camerinos de las bailarinas cuando escuchó a Rebekah quejándose ante unas chicas sobre Damon.

-¿Os podéis creer que no me ha dejado chupársela a cambio de las pastillas? –se quejó la rubia-. Dice que, hasta que no le pague lo que le debo, no me dará más.

"¿Pero de qué va el tío este? ¿Se cree que por ser nuevo y estar bueno nos puede vacilar como le dé la gana?

Nada más oír esto, Caroline fue directamente a hablar con Stefan.

-¿Qué quieres, nena? –gruñó él por su interrupción en el despacho.

La chica, con total naturalidad y a pesar de la mala cara que le puso este, fue a sentarse en el regazo de Stefan.

-Llevo unos días oyendo quejas sobre la Farmacia –le informó ella, acariciando el torso del chico por debajo de la camisa-. Al parecer se niega a que le paguen con sexo.

-La mercancía es suya, puede venderla como le plazca.

-¿En serio vas a consentir que el nuevo venga a tu casa imponiendo sus propias normas?

-Por el momento no veo que eso haga daño a nadie. Es más, puede que hasta sea mejor, así tendréis más tiempo para trabajar.

La rubia refunfuñó nada de acuerdo con eso, pero decidió callarse porque con Stefan siempre había que andarse con cuidado. En lugar de protestar, a Caroline se le ocurrió otra forma de persuadir al chico. La rubia se dispuso a repartir besos por la garganta de Stefan a la vez que descendía una mano para masajear la entrepierna de este por encima de la ropa.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de follar –gruñó él, apartándola bruscamente-. Vete a hacer lo que sea que las putas hagáis con vuestro tiempo libre.

Caroline, no contenta con ese rechazo, salió del despacho cabreada y con unas ganas tremendas de venganza.

 **0000**

Una noche, Damon volvió a salir a deshoras para comunicarse con Alaric.

 _-Stefan solo es el niño de los recados_ –le recordó este al chico- _, nuestro objetivo es Silas._

-Lo sé, pero si ya es difícil sacar información de Stefan, imagínate de Silas… Es como una sombra, dudo que incluso Stefan le conozca en persona.

"Además, ahora mismo me preocupa más lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

- _¿De qué se trata?_

-No estoy seguro, pero es posible que Stefan esté traficando con bebés recién nacidos.

- _¿De qué hablas, tío? ¿En serio?_

-Las chicas que se quedan embarazadas desaparecen un mes antes de dar a luz y nunca vuelven.

- _Vale, eso es muy jodido_ –reconoció Alaric, quien tardó en hablar porque estaba procesando esa información- _. Pero recuerda para qué has entrado allí, tienes que desmantelar el negocio de Stefan y llevarte a Silas por delante. Destrozar ambos negocios_ _hasta los cimientos. Es lo que el jefe quiere._

-¿Y qué hay de esas chicas?

- _No es asunto tuyo. Céntrate en tu objetivo y acaba con esos cabrones._

-Creo que va a llevarme más tiempo de lo planeado.

 _-Al jefe no le va a gustar oír eso._

-Sí, bueno… Pero menos le va a gustar aún cuando le digas que voy a necesitar más dinero.

 _-¿Y qué pasa con las drogas que te hemos pasado? ¿No las has vendido?_

-Stefan le da muy poco porcentaje a las chicas por sus encuentros con los clientes, así que estas me dejan colgados los pagos –explicó el chico, omitiendo el hecho de que se había gastado ese dinero en Elena.

 _-Pues haz algo para acelerarlos_ –le ordenó Alaric- _, porque no estás allí para hacernos perder nuestro dinero mientras Stefan sigue enriqueciéndose._

Damon iba a protestar a eso, pero su interlocutor fue más rápido y le colgó. El chico, cabreado con este, golpeó la cabina con el teléfono un par de veces hasta que sintió que volvía a recuperar la compostura.


	5. Capítulo 5

_05_

Como Damon esperaba, Rebekah fue el ejemplo de las chicas que tenían deudas con la _Farmacia._ Las adictas fueron las primeras en apañárselas para recaudar el dinero suficiente para poder comprarle más drogas. Al fin el negocio empezaba a dar sus frutos y Damon se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros masculinos y el miedo de las prostitutas, que temían enfadarle y quedarse así sin drogan o anticonceptivas.

Damon se enteró de que un tal Dr. Wes había "alquilado" a Elena una noche. Por suerte, el narcotraficante había conseguido dinero suficiente en sus ventas de drogas que pudo contraofertar por la joven prostituta y ganar el placer de tenerla en su cama aquella noche.

Elena, conociéndose ya la "costumbre", se dedicó a saludar a Damon con una sonrisa agradecida, se dirigió a su armario para coger una camiseta de este para ponérsela y se sentó cómodamente en la cama con el chico para hablar.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –le preguntó él, curioso por saber por qué Stefan le había mentido sobre la edad de la joven.

-Tengo 23.

-No, para nada.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me dices tu verdadera edad? Creí que confiábamos el uno en el otro.

-Y lo dice el que finge ser alguien que no es... -contraatacó ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si fueras un narco de verdad, me estarías follando en lugar de pasarte las noches hablando conmigo. Además, no tienes pinta de ser uno.

-¿Y de qué tengo pinta?

-No lo sé, pero de narco no.

-No todos podemos elegir aquello a lo que nos dedicamos, creo que en eso nos parecemos, ¿no crees?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ser puta es el sueño de mi vida! -fingió alegría ella, provocando la risa de ambos.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Elena vio en los ojos de Damon algo que le dio la confianza suficiente para contarle la verdad.

-Tengo 19 -confesó ella finalmente con un tono de voz tan bajo que el chico estuvo a punto de no oír.

-No puede ser. Tyler me dijo que llevas aquí tres años... ¿Empezaste a los 16? -se espantó él-. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos, cuando mis padres murieron. Sin papeles y siendo menor de edad, nadie se atrevió a contratarme.

"Un día, conocí a un chico que parecía agradable. Él me dijo que podía conseguirme un empleo e incluso un techo donde vivir. No sabía dónde me metía, pero una vez entras aquí, no puedes salir. Literalmente.

-Ese tipo era Stefan, ¿no?

-Sí. Y en cuanto se enteró de que era virgen, me subastó en una gran fiesta. Aquella fue la peor noche de mi vida.

Elena no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Damon le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. La chica se abrazó a él buscando refugio, enterrando el rostro en su pecho, y Damon les hizo tumbarse en la cama de lado, para luego quedarse así un buen rato.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo acabaste siento la _Farmacia_ de un lugar así? –preguntó ella algo más calmada, pegándose un poco más a él.  
-De niños queremos ser cosas como astronautas o bomberos. Creemos que de mayor podremos ser quienes queramos ser, que el mundo será como queramos que sea.

"Solo cuando salimos a enfrentarnos a la vida real, nos damos cuenta de que la vida es un asco, que nunca seremos quienes deseamos. Y, tras varios fracasos, acabamos en un sitio en el que ni en nuestras peores pesadillas habíamos imaginado.

Elena se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del chico y este le acarició la espalda con cariño.

-¿De dónde eres? –quiso saber Damon.

-Bulgaria. Mi padre era canadiense, por eso no se me nota el acento. ¿Y tú?

-Italia, aunque vivo en Estados Unidos desde los 5 años.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Murieron hace mucho, estoy solo.

-¿No hay nadie en tu vida?

-Supongo que el estilo de vida que llevamos es de gente solitaria.

-Eso no es cierto, yo tengo amigas aquí.

-Me alegra oír que no estás sola -se alegró él de verdad.

-Tú tampoco estás solo, me tienes a mí.

-Bueno es saberlo.

La joven alzó la cabeza y enredó sus manos en el cabello de Damon.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó Elena sin comprender que alguien cuidase de ella de la forma en que lo hacía él.

-Porque mereces que la gente sea buena contigo.

Elena sonrió agradecida y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, antes de enterrar de nuevo el rostro en sus pectorales y abrazarse con fuerza a él hasta quedar dormida.

 **0000**

Cambiando de estrategia, Damon se puso a hablar con los clientes del burdel en la gran sala. Mientras les vendía drogas de diseño y fingía divertirse con sus historietas, intentaba sonsacarles información sobre el dueño del lugar y el jefe de este.

Como se temía, aquello fue una pérdida de tiempo, muy pocos sabían de Stefan salvo que era muy reservado y no confiaba en nadie.

Con respecto a Silas, la cosa fue aún peor, puesto que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera habían quién era ese tipo y los pocos que habían oído hablar de él solo sabían que era un tipo peligroso con el que era mejor no enfrentarse. Cuando Damon les preguntó por qué decían eso, todos respondieron que era lo que se decía de Silas, que era peligroso, y que por suerte no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con él.

-No estás haciendo las preguntas adecuadas –le dijo Jenna, quien servía la barra del bar y le había oído preguntar por Silas-. Al menos no a las personas correctas.

-¿Y a quién debería preguntar? –se interesó él, quien hasta el momento no había caído en la cuenta de que si había alguien que podía haber oído algo era ella al estar atendiendo a tanta gente.

-Si quieres saber algo sobre alguien, debes preguntar directamente a la fuente.

-Ya, bueno… No creo que eso sea posible. No le caigo bien a Stefan y Silas es un fantasma.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido en mis años aquí, es que todo hombre habla demasiado cuando está contento. Y el alcohol ayuda mucho.

-¿Sugieres que emborrache a Stefan?

-Para ser la _Famarcia_ , no tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga…

 **0000**

Bonnie, una joven prostituta amiga de Elena, fue a ver cómo estaba esta, tal y como hacía siempre al día siguiente de sus noches con los clientes. Bonnie sabía lo duro que era para Elena esta vida, quien sufría más incluso que cualquiera de las chicas de allí y eso que era la favorita de Stefan...

-Creí que anoche estuviste con un cliente –se extrañó Bonnie al verla tan tranquila y sonriente.

-Y así fue, estuve con Damon.

-¿Con La Farmacia otra vez? Caroline dijo que te había reclamado Wes.

-Damon pagó más –explicó Elena encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo que le daba igual quien la hubiese "ganado".

-¿Se portó bien contigo? –se preocupó Bonnie-. El anterior no era muy delicado que se dijese…

-Solo quería una noche de diversión, no hacerme daño –se limitó a responder la joven, no atreviéndose a contarle la verdad a su amiga por miedo a las represarais que podrían ocasionarle a Damon.

 **0000**

De madrugada, Damon volvió a dirigirse a una cabina alejada del burdel para comunicarse con Alaric e informarle de lo que le había contado Elena.

-Menores, tío -gruñó él-. El puto cabrón subasta la virginidad de menores.

- _Menudo pieza está hecho Stefan..._

-Tengo que hacer algo. Pronto.

- _Sigue el plan. No hagas ninguna tontería._

-Tengo una idea para sacarle información a Stefan, ¿pero qué hago hasta entonces? ¿Dejar que sigan abusando de esa pobre chica?

- _Ella hace su trabajo. Haz tú el tuyo y concentra toda esa ira contenida en Stefan y Silas. Ayudarás mejor a la chica jodiéndoles el negocio para siempre._

-Eso sino la matan antes… -murmuró Damon nada contento con sus órdenes-. Tengo que colgar ya. Te llamaré cuando tenga algo.


	6. Capítulo 6

_06_

Damon estaba en la barra del bar del burdel, con un vaso de Bourbon esperando a Stefan. Había acordado con Jenna pasarle la vente de las anticonceptivas de las chicas a cambio de que le echase a Stefan un par de pastillas en su vaso de Whisky cuando se reuniese a hablar con Damon sobre las ventas de la semana.

Stefan se sentó con él de mala gana. Damon insistió en invitarle a una copa pero este dijo que tenía prisa y que fuese al grano. Viendo que su plan hacía aguas, el joven narcotraficante intentó buscar una vía de escape a este, un plan B. Acertada o no su nueva estrategia, Damon decidió ir al grano y poner nervioso a su jefe preguntándole cosas que alguien como La Farmacia no tendría por qué saber.

-Vamos, tío. Solo quiero saber un poco más sobre la gente con la que trabajo y mi competencia.

-¿Competencia? ¿A eso se debe toda esta charla? ¿Quieres saber de Silas?

-Bueno, es tu jefe. Me extraña que me dejéis a mí llevar el negocio de las drogas en tu local cuando lo más lógico sería que lo llevase él.

-Silas trabaja en cosas a mayor escala, un simple burdel no le interesa. Pero la gente quiere drogas, y alguien tiene que dárselas. Así que, si quieres seguir siendo tú quien se las dé, más te vale mantener esa boca cerrada y dejar de preguntar por mi jefe.

Dejando clara su amenaza, Stefan palmeó a Damon en hombro con demasiada fuerza y se largó de la sala. El chico de ojos azules gruñó ante el fracaso de su misión y se terminó su copa de un trago. Jenna llegó rápidamente hacia él para recargársela.

-Invita la casa.

-Gracias.

-Lamento que no haya dado resultado el plan –dijo ella con total sinceridad.

-La he jodido, Stefan no va a volver a bajar las defensas conmigo.

Jenna le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo y luego se fue a atender a más clientes.

 **0000**

Damon iba ya por su tercera copa cuando oyó a unos tipos que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a él. Estos no paraban de reír con la historia que les estaba contando uno de ellos.

-Lo que os digo, la mejor inversión de mi vida -aseguró Tanner-. Tuve que pujar muy alto, pero finalmente fue mía. ¿Sabéis? La chica estaba por estrenar. Compré el pack virgen completo: boca, coño, culo. Fue una noche maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida y apuesto que ella no la olvidará jamás.

Damon tenía una clara sospecha de quién habla, por lo que apretó los puños con fuerza para no ir cuando él y darle la paliza que ese cerdo se merecía.

-La niña estaba temblando -rió Tanner muy divertido-. No paraba de pedirme que la dejase ir. Y claro que la dejé ir... Pero no sin antes pasar un buen rato. Aún puedo oír sus lloriqueos y gritos de cuando la follé con todas mis fuerzas. Guardo una prueba de ello, la muy zorra me arañó con las uñas en la espalda.

-Sigue contando, tío -le animó un colega cuando este se distrajo con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

-Pues nada, que después de correrme a gusto dentro de ella, le hice jugar con mi polla. Le dieron arcadas, pero tragó como una buena puta. Eso sí, lo mejor fue follarle el culo. Ahí sí que gritó de lo lindo...

"Stefan me contó que tuvieron que ponerle puntos y que estuvo sin poder sentarse una semana -rió el tío como ganas, como si estuviese contando la anécdota más divertida del mundo-. Tuve que tirar de un par de pastillitas para aguantar toda la noche, ya me entendéis. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. No todos los días tiene uno a una joven virgen a su entera disposición.

-Damon -le llamó Jenna a este, posando una mano sobre su hombro y sacándolo de su trance.

No fue hasta ese momento cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que había roto el vaso entre sus manos y que una fina línea de sangre surcaba su mano derecha.

-Tranquilo -le aconsejó ella, sabiendo el motivo de su tensión.

La risa de Tanner se amplificó aún más cuando vio aparecer por la sala a la joven Elena.

-¡Hey, nena! -la saludó él alzando un vaso de Whiskey-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu primer amor -se burló.

Elena le miró con miedo. Lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, pero se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a llorar delante de él, así que salió corriendo de la sala, encerrándose en los vestuarios donde nadie pudiese verla llorar. La huida de la chica le dio más juego a los amigos de Tanner, quienes rieron sobremanera con la reacción de esta.

Damon se puso en pie de inmediato, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al capullo ese, pero Jenna le agarró del brazo par detenerle.

-Damon, no merece la pena. Ve con ella. Elena te necesita.

El chico asintió viendo que esta tenía razón y salió rápidamente a buscar a Elena, a quien encontró sentada en el suelo de los vestuarios, escondida entre ropa de cabaretera y abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Damon caminó despacio hacia ella y se sentó de rodillas frente a la joven, quien se asustó al notar una mano tocando la suya.

-Tranquila, pequeña –le susurró él con voz dulce-. Soy yo. Estás a salvo.

Elena alzó la vista para encontrarse con los increíbles ojos del chico, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Me abrazas? –le pidió ella tímidamente, al igual que hizo la segunda noche que estuvieron juntos.

-Por supuesto.

Al contrario que la otra vez, Damon no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos, queriendo así crear una especie de campo de fuerza que la protegiese del exterior, que la protegiese de todo lo malo que la rodeaba a cada momento.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí -le prometió él en un susurro, depositando un dulce beso en su coronilla-. Nadie volverá a tocarte. Lo juro.

 **0000**

Tanner salía solo del burdel a altas horas de la noche, cuando vio a alguien esperándole fuera de allí.

-Hey, tú eres la _Farmacia_ , ¿no? -balbuceó él muy ebrio.

-¿Sabías que Elena era menor de edad? -le preguntó Damon con tono amenazante.

-¿Quién?

-La chica a la que le robaste su virginidad. ¿Sabías que tenía 16 años?

-Por supuesto que sí, eso puso muy alta la puja.

-Así que, ¿eres totalmente consciente de que violaste a una menor?

-Pagué mucho por ella -se defendió el hombre.

-Eres un maldito cerdo... -escupió Damon, empezando a perder el control.

-Espera un segundo. No te gustará esa puta, ¿verdad? -se rió Tanner-. ¡Qué gracia! El narco y la puta. Parece sacado de una peli mala.

No pudiendo contener su rabia y no queriendo hacerlo, Damon le pegó un puñetazo al hombro que le dejó caer al suelo. No contento con ello, el chico de ojos azules, propinó patadas y más puñetazos a Tanner, solo parando cuando vio que este sangraba mucho. Después, sacó una pistola y le apuntó con ella en la cabeza.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a Elena, o tan solo mirarla... -le advirtió Damon, apretando la pistola contra la frente del tipo-. No me des más motivos para matarte de los que ya tengo. No quiero volver a verte por esta zona, ¿queda claro?

-Claro. Muy claro.

 **0000**

Esa misma noche y pese a la negativa de su contacto, Damon se citó con Ric alegando que era urgente que se reuniesen.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Alaric confuso cuando Damon le dio una grabadora.

-La confesión de ese maldito cerdo.

-¿De quién?

-Del que violó a la chica siendo menor.

-Sabes que esto no sirve de nada si ella no denuncia, ¿verdad?

-Denunciará, pero antes tengo que sacarla de aquí.

-Damon, si sospechan siquiera lo que planeas hacer... Eres hombre muerto.

-No importa, tengo que sacarla de allí. A todas en realidad.

-No te metimos en esto para que hicieras de Richard Gare –le recordó Alaric nada contento con cómo su compañero se estaba desviando de su objetivo-. Tienes una misión, cúmplela.

-Puedo hacer ambas cosas. Descuida.

 **0000**

Damon regresó a su habitación y se encontró con Elena esperándole fuera. Intercambiaron una sonrisa tímida y, cuando el chico abrió la puerta, le hizo un gesto a esta invitándola a pasar.

El narcotraficante se quitó los zapatos y fue directo a sentarse en la cama, con la espalda recostada contra la cabecera. Ella le imitó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él, quien le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Elena se entretuvo jugando a hacer círculo en el torso del chico por encima de la ropa, mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Ibas en serio con eso de sacarme de aquí? -preguntó Elena tímidamente.

-Muy en serio –dijo él, depositando un beso en su coronilla.

Elena se separó levemente para mirarle a los ojos y Damon pudo ver el miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No quiero que lo hagas –medio le suplicó ella.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el chico con voz dulce, posando una mano en su mejilla para intentar calmar los miedos de esta.

-No quiero que te maten –murmuró Elena, colocando una mano sobre la de él y dándole un ligero apretón-. A tu antecesor le mataron por mucho menos.

-¿Qué sabes de mi antecesor?

Incómoda por la pregunta, la chica rápidamente le soltó la mano y desvió la mirada.

-Trevor abusaba de los favores por sus productos –contó ella tras un momento de silencio-. Rose era su favorita, así que a ella le pedía más. A Stefan no le hizo ninguna gracia que él estuviese acaparando a Rose.

"Un día, nadie supo por qué, Trevor desapareció. No se lo conté a nadie, pero yo vi cómo sacaban su cadáver a rastras por la salida trasera. Creo que le obligaron a provocarse una sobredosis de crack.

El crack en pastillas allí era considerado una droga barata y vulgar, algo que solo las prostitutas consumían. Así que obligar a alguien morir de sobredosis de crack era una forma de humillar al tipo, de tratarle con el mismo desprecio que a una prostituta. La traición de Trevor le llevó a aquel triste final.

-No quiero que tú acabes como él –dijo Elena realmente asustada ante esa idea-. No lo soportaría.

-Y yo no puedo soportar saber que te obligan a estar con esos cerdos babosos. No soporto saber que venden tu cuerpo al mayor postor.

-Damon, por favor... -le suplicó ella, tomándole de las manos-. No hagas ninguna tontería.

El chico le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no queriendo hacer promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir.

-Deberías volver a tu habitación.

-No... -protestó ella, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

-Elena -le advirtió él separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos-, no quiero que te metas en líos.

La chica refunfuñó porque Damon tiene razón, no era muy prudente pasar tanto tiempo juntos y menos si este no había pagado por sus _servicios_ …

Queriendo alargar un poco la despedida, Damon la acompañó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Elena –le deseó él dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches –respondió esta robándole un beso de despedida, pero esta vez en los labios.


	7. Capítulo 7

_07_

Con motivo del cumpleaños de Caroline, esta bailó en solitario en el escenario principal en la gran sala para que los clientes de aquella noche pujasen bien alto para llevársela a la cama. Esto era algo que solía hacer Stefan como "regalo" para las chicas cuando estas cumplían años, darles la oportunidad de demostrar lo buenas que eran y ganarse un porcentaje más alto de su "alquiler" si el cliente ganador pagaba una generoso cuantía. Todas lo tenían que hacer, salvo Elena, quien tenía prohibido exhibirse de ese modo porque Stefan quería hacer pensar a los clientes que ella estaba en un nivel superior, que si deseaban verla desnuda tenían que soltar más dinero.

Los años anteriores, Caroline siempre había bailado intentando llamar la atención de Stefan porque quería demostrar que era la mejor, pero este veía como una gilipollez pagar por tener sexo con ella cuando lo tenía gratis siempre que quería. Por ese motivo, en esta ocasión, la rubia realizó un baile muy sensual para todos los hombres, pero sin apartar la vista de Damon.

La Farmacia solo había mostrado interés hasta el momento por Elena, y eso era algo que a la rubia le daba mucha rabia. Odiaba que esa cría fuese la favorita, el premio especial que todos quieren conseguir. Aquella era su noche, la noche de Caroline, e iba a hacer su mejor espectáculo para hacerle ver a Damon lo equivocado que estaba eligiendo a Elena por encima de ella.

Mientras la rubia bailaba, Elena estaba atendiendo la barra del bar y se fijó que Damon, quien estaba hablando con Tyler y varios de sus compradores de drogas habituales, no dejaba de mirar cómo la rubia se contoneaba delante de él. Ver al chico admirando el cuerpo de otra, le dolió más de lo que quiso admitir. Elena no estaba acostumbrada a que Damon mirase de esa forma a otra que no fuese ella, algo que le hacía sentirse especial, pero ahora no estaba segura de serlo tanto.

Elena, celosa que estaba, se presentó esa noche sin avisar en la habitación de Damon luciendo una cazadora de cuero negra muy ceñida al cuerpo y totalmente cerrada. El chico, que todavía llevaba puesta ropa de calle porque no le había dado tiempo de darse una ducha, se sorprendió mucho al verla en su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Damon dejándola pasar y cerrando con pestillo tras ella como hacía siempre-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Como respuesta, la chica se bajó un poco la cremallera de la cazadora para que viese lo que lleva debajo: una nueva ropa interior negra de encaje que le quedaba increíblemente bien y resaltaba su perfecta figura.

-Elena... -le advirtió él, viendo por dónde iba la cosa.

-Shh... -le acalló esta poniéndole un dedo en los labios-. Túmbate en la cama y ponte cómodo.

Damon obedeció su orden y ella comenzó a tararear una canción y a bailar para él. Sus movimientos eran realmente sensuales, mucho mejores que los de Caroline o los de cualquier chica que Damon haya conocido.

Pensar en otras chicas mientras estaba con Elena no era algo que le gustase para nada a Damon, no estaba bien compararla con nadie, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente ese tipo de pensamientos y se centró en lo que importaba: Elena, dedicándole un baile especial.

Nada más quitarse la cazadora y quedar en ropa interior, la chica se subió a la cama para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Damon, contoneando las caderas como si estuviesen haciendo el acto sexual.

Damon posó sus manos en las caderas de ella y la ayudó con el movimiento, apretándola más contra sí en el proceso. Tan próximos estaban sus cuerpos, que Elena notó la erección del chico presionando contra su zona íntima, algo que le hizo sonreír victoriosa.

Damon se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados. Elena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y este hizo lo mismo con su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-No es que me incomoden estos bailecitos privados –dijo el chico con voz ronca debido a la excitación–, sobre todo si eres tú quien los haces, pero… ¿A qué se debe este en particular?

-Quería que me mirases como miraste a Caroline esta noche.

-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es una tontería, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –murmuró Elena agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sí que es una tontería, sí –coincidió el chico, alzándole el mentón para obligarla a mirarle a la cara de nuevo-. Porque no tienes motivos para estar celosa de nadie. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-No lo parecía esta noche…

-Caroline es muy orgullosa. Si la hubiese ignorado, se habría cabreado y habría hecho algo para poner a las demás chicas en mi contra. Tenía que permitirle sus cinco minutos de gloria.

-Así que, ¿solo lo hiciste por eso?

-Solo por eso. Pero te agradezco el bailecito, me ha encantado.

Elena rió alegremente, feliz por haber impresionado al chico. Damon le recogió a esta un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos intensamente. El chico le acarició la mejilla a Elena y se dejó contagiar por la sonrisa de esta al recibir ese cariñoso gesto. A Damon le costó un poco más decidirse a dar el siguiente paso, pero finalmente se inclinó hacia la joven y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, siendo la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa en uno de sus besos juntos.

-Me gustan tus besos, ¿pero a qué se debe este en particular? –le devolvió Elena con voz juguetona la pregunta que le hizo el chico antes.

-Quería hacerlo –confesó él sin dar rodeos-. En realidad, quiero hacerlo cada vez que te tengo cerca.

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en hacerlo?

-Estoy harto de luchar contra la corriente, quiero dejarme arrastrar por ella. Tal vez no sea lo más inteligente, pero no puedo seguir evitándote. No quiero hacerlo.

-Pues no lo hagas –le animó la joven tirando ligeramente de él para unir sus labios en un intenso beso al que le acompañaron dulces caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Elena ayudó a Damon a quitarse la camiseta y poco tardó en repartir besos y pícaros mordisquitos por su cuello y su torso desnudo, para después regresar a sus labios.

-Las noches son mucho más interesantes cuando tú estás conmigo –sonrió Damon acariciando el rostro de ella con mucha delicadeza.

Elena, no sabiendo qué responder ante esas palabras, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y, con cierto nerviosismo y temblorosas manos, se quitó el sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de Damon. La chica tomó las manos de este y las posó sobre sus senos.

-Elena… -murmuró él como advertencia, queriendo que parase pero sin poder decir nada más porque solo podía pensar en que estaba tocando su hermoso cuerpo.

Esta no dijo nada, pero sí le dio un ligero apretón a las manos que tenía aún sujetas para animarle a tocar sus pechos. Al principio, Damon fue reacio a tocarla porque le parecía mal al pensar que estaba sobrepasándose con Elena y abusando de su necesidad de querer agradecerle que cuidase de ella, pero acabó cediendo a la tentación y a la petición de la joven. Damon acarició con una delicadeza extrema sus senos. Elena estaba muy nerviosa porque no tenía ni un solo recuerdo bueno de un hombre tocándola, pero la forma en que Damon lo hacía era tan diferente y tan dulce que le hicieron sentirse segura de sí misma y de querer seguir intimando de este modo con el chico.

Damon sintió cómo esta se relajaba y se dejaba mimar por sus caricias, lo cual le dio el valor suficiente para inclinarse a depositar tiernos besos sobre sus senos, algo a lo que Elena respondió con un involuntario gemido de placer.

Excitada por esos besos, la joven atrajo de nuevo los labios de Damon a los suyos porque sentía necesidad de ellos. El chico correspondió encantado a sus besos y la apretó más contra él para hacerla girar hasta quedar tumbados en la cama con ella debajo.

Elena rió alegremente, rodeó la cintura de Damon con sus piernas y tiró de él para volver a unir sus labios. El beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, por lo que Elena hizo el intento de desabrochar los pantalones de Damon, quien rápidamente agarró su mano para detenerla.

-No puedo hacerlo -murmuró él juntando sus frentes al romper el beso que estaban compartiendo en ese momento.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Además, ¿qué hay de eso de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente?

-Arrastrar, no dejar que me ahogue.

-¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? –preguntó ella dolida al pensar que Damon no la deseaba.

-Pues claro que quiero, pero no así. No quiero ser de esos tipos que tanto odio. No quiero ser un cliente.

-No lo eres. ¿Recuerdas? -le dijo Elena llevando sus manos al rostro del chico y acariciándole con cariño-. Esta noche no has pagado por mí. Además, por primera vez en mi vida, realmente quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando mañana Stefan te obligue a irte con algún cliente? Vas a sufrir esto más si sabes lo que es el sexo de verdad, aquel que se funda en sentimientos y no en dinero. No quiero causarte ningún daño, Elena.

Esta refunfuñó frustrada con todo y consigo misma porque Damon tenía razón. Elena olvidó por un instante dónde estaba y quién era ella. Pensó que podía tener una relación normal con un chico que le gustaba, actuar como una chica de su edad en esas condiciones. Pero eso no era posible. Estaba atrapada en este lugar, su vida no era normal y jamás podría serlo.

Damon le dio a la chica un dulce beso en la frente antes de quitarse de encima de ella y fue a darse una ducha bien fría para bajarse el calentón del momento.

Poco después, salió llevando pantalón largo de pijama pero sin camiseta y se tumbó en la cama junto a Elena, quien en su ausencia se había puesto una camiseta de este como cada noche que pasaba con él. Bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, Damon le recogió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y dejó su mano posada en la nuca de esta.

-Entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación quieres que tengamos? -le preguntó ella, arrimándose un poco más a él-. Porque está claro que la frontera de la amistad la dejamos atrás hace mucho.

-No todo tiene que ser clasificado con un nombre. ¿No podemos simplemente compartir buenos momentos juntos y ya está?

-Sí, podemos –aceptó Elena su propuesta, dándole un beso en los labios como forma de sellar el trato-. Aunque no podamos tener sexo, podemos besarnos, ¿no? Eso sí que solo lo hago contigo.

-¿No besas a los clientes?

-Nunca lo hacemos. Es una de las normas que tenemos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste la primera vez que viniste a verme?

-Porque me apeteció. Estabas tan nervioso y se te veía tan mono...

-Así que mono, ¿eh? -dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si, eres una monada cuando no sabes cómo comportarte delante de mí. Como antes cuando estaba bailando, estabas irresistible.

-No tanto como tú... -murmuró Damon, justo antes de unir sus labios en un romántico beso, más allá de la simple lujuria y el deseo.

Al separarse para respirar, la pareja se abrazó y cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche? -preguntó ella en un susurro, acomodando la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-No deberíamos, Elena -dijo este con pesar, pues también le apetecía tenerla allí con él.

-Por favor -insistió la joven, apretándose más a su cuerpo-. Me iré temprano por la mañana, te lo prometo. Nadie me verá salir.

Damon no podía negarle nada a Elena, algo que se confirmó cuando él suspiró a modo de derrotó, cediendo a su petición. La chica sonrió victoriosa y le dio en agradecimiento un beso en el pectoral antes de recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Damon para dormir bien pegadita a él.


	8. Capítulo 8

_08_

Elena se levantó muy temprano la mañana siguiente para que nadie la viesen salir de la habitación de Damon, pero la chica no contaba con que una de sus compañeras había tenido una idea similar tras haber pasado la noche con Stefan.

-¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de La Farmacia? –exigió saber Caroline.

-Eh, yo… -murmuró la joven nerviosa buscando una excusa-. Anoche se me olvidó comprarle la píldora y he venido ahora.

-¿A estas horas? No te creo. Además, ¿y esas pintas que llevas? –añadió la rubia percatándose de que debajo de la cazadora solo llevaba la ropa interior-. ¿Así te paseas ahora por las mañanas?

"Dime la verdad, te has acostado con él, ¿no es así?

-Le debía un pago y mi cuenta está saldada ahora –dijo Elena no admitiendo ni negando nada-. Si ya has terminado con el interrogatorio, me vuelvo a mi habitación para cambiarme.

La rubia, alucinando por la respuesta de esta, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Caroline estaba muy cabreada porque Damon tenía un trato especial con su compañera que no tenía con el resto de chicas. La Farmacia había dejado claro hace tiempo que los fármacos debían pagarse con dinero, no con favores sexuales; pero al parecer hacía excepciones…

Si había algo que molestase a Caroline por encima de todo era que la tomasen por tonta y no estaba dispuesta a que esto continuase. Por esta razón, la chica corrió a contarle lo sucedido a Stefan, esperando que este tomase las medidas necesarias.

 **0000**

Mientras tanto, ajena a los planos de su compañera, Elena estaba rebosante de felicidad por la increíble aunque extraña relación que tenía con Damon. La chica fue al gran salón y sonrió ampliamente al verle en la barra del bar hablando con Jenna. Como eran los únicos que estaban por allí y la camarera sabía que había algo entre ellos, Elena no dudó en ir hacia la barra para unirse a estos.

-Hola -saludó la joven, mirando más a Damon que a su amiga.

-Hey -le devolvió el saludo él, lanzándole una sonrisa cautivadora.

Para sorpresa del chico, Elena le acarició el rostro con cariño y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso, el cual Damon correspondió tímidamente al sentirse observado por Jenna. Al romper el beso, la joven apoyó la frente contra la de Damon y este tiró de su cintura para pegarla más a sí.

-¿Te parece bien que me pase por tu habitación esta noche? -le preguntó ella en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la cercanía con el chico.

-¿Y qué pasa si te ve alguien?

-Le diré que he ido a pegarte unas anticonceptivas -dijo Elena, como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse-. Te necesito. Necesito sentir la seguridad de estar entre tus brazos.

-Yo también necesito saber que estás a salvo.

Estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo, que a Jenna le dio reparo de intervenir, pero tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de ambos:

-Chicos, viene alguien -le advirtió a la pareja al ver un reflejo en uno de los espejos del fondo de la sala, a lo que estos se separaron rápidamente.

Los recién llegados poco tardaron en hacer su aparición en el gran salón. Se trataban de Matt, un guardia de seguridad novato contratado hace unos días, y Mason. Ambos se acercaron a ellos con caras extremadamente serias.

-Damon -le llamó Mason con delirios de grandeza-, el jefe quiere verte. Ahora.

El aludido dirigió una discreta mirada a Elena antes de volver a mirar a su compañero y asentir a su demanda. Damon estaba nervioso, pero no quería que la chica se preocupase, por lo que, al comenzar a caminar tras los gorilas de Stefan, se giró levemente para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a esta.

Nada más irse, Elena empezó a temblar de nervios y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al suelo de lo flojas que sentía las piernas.

-No le pasará nada -le intentó animar Jenna-. Seguramente Stefan solo quiere echar cuentas de los beneficios del negocio.

-Tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo malo... -murmuró la joven con angustia.

-Realmente te gusta Damon, ¿eh?

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás. No sé qué haría si le perdiese.

-Joder, lo que puede hacer un buen polvo con un tío cañón... –trató de bromear la mujer para relajar el ambiente.

-¿Puedo confiarte un secreto, Jenna?

-Sabes que sí, cielo. Cuéntame.

-Damon y yo nunca... Nunca lo hemos hecho.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -se sorprendió la mujer-. Pero si fuiste su regalo de bienvenida y ha pagado por ti varias noches.

-Se preocupa por mí de verdad y no quiere hacerme daño.

-Entonces, sino os acostaís, ¿qué hacéis cuando pasáis la noche juntos?

-Hablamos... Nos abrazamos... Nos acariciamos... Nos besamos... Damon es muy dulce y cariñoso. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial como él me hace sentir.

-Oh, cielo, cómo me alegra que al fin alguien te trate como mereces. Damon parece un buen tipo y está loquito por ti, estoy segura de que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por cuidarte.

-Dijo que me sacaría de aquí -confesó la chica en voz baja por miedo a ser escuchada-. Tengo miedo de que la cosa salga mal y le ocurra algo, pero no puedo dejar de estar emocionada ante la idea de fugarme con él.

-Si vais a hacerlo, tened mucho cuidado -le aconsejó su amiga-. Stefan no se anda con tonterías y como os pille...

Pasado un rato, Damon seguía sin volver. En su lugar, fue Tyler quien, con el rostro muy abatido, acudió al salón.

-Elena -le llamó él con un tono más serio de lo normal-, Stefan me ha enviado para tu traslado.

-¿Traslado? ¿A dónde?

 **0000**

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba en el garaje subterráneo del club, tirado en el suelo y sangrando tras la paliza que le estaban dando Matt y Mason.

-¿Por qué demonios me hacéis esto? -logró decir él antes de que le volviesen a patear el estómago.

-¡Te he dicho que no hables! -le gritó Mason, quien fue el que más le estaba golpeando.

Se oyó un ruido y, acto seguido, vieron a Connor bajar al garaje y caminando hacia ellos con aires de superioridad, como si fuera alguien importante.

-No me gusta la gente como tú, Damon -dijo Connor con mucha tranquilidad-. Al principio parecéis legales, gente que solo busca cobrar su parte del botín y seguir adelante...

"Pero en el fondo vais de por libre y creéis que las normas están hechas para romperlas a vuestro antojo.

-¿De qué coño hablas? -le preguntó el chico.

-Stefan te dijo que no acaparases a Elena, que la reservaba para los mejores clientes. Pero tú te empeñaste en contradecirle, hasta el punto de follártela sin pagar por ella siquiera.

-Siempre he pagado, y lo sabes.

-De eso nada, una de las chicas ha dicho que anoche Elena estuvo en tu habitación. Y dudo que fuese para hablar...

Damon no supo qué decir para defenderse de esa acusación, ni siquiera sabía si decir algo sería empeorarlo todo, así que optó por guardar silencio y dejar a Connor continuar:

-Ya te advertimos que no nos gustaba que nos tocasen los cojones. Stefan no piensa pasarte por alto ni una más. Esta ha sido la definitiva.

-¿Y qué hace Stefan que no está aquí para decírmelo en persona?

-Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Por tu culpa ha tenido que renunciar a su mejor chica.

-¿A Elena? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Ahora está rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

Connor sacó un bote de pastillas de crack y se lo mostró a Damon, mientras los otros matones apuntaban al chico con sus pistolas.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –le dijo Connor al narcotraficante-. Te tomas esto y encuentras una muerte placentera, o me aseguraré de que sufras hasta el último aliento de tu miserable existencia.

"Tú decides, Damon. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Morir como una puta o gritando como una niña?

Este, quien no estaba tan mal como aparentaba estar, agarró a Matt de la pierna y le dejó caer al suelo. Como el chico era un novato y se notaba que no había estado en una situación así nunca antes, A Damon le resultó muy fácil tirarle. Un sorprendido Mason disparó sin asegurarse de apuntar correctamente a su objetivo, por lo que hirió de muerte a su compañero Matt.

Cabreado, Mason agarró a Damon por la solapa de la cazadora y lo levantó del suelo. Como si estuviera entrenado para ello, Damon se deshizo de su agarre con agilidad y le robó la pistola en un rápido movimiento.

Apuntando intermitentemente a Connor y a Mason, el chico se agachó para coger el arma de Matt. Dejándose llevar por la ira, Connor cometió el error de sacar una pistola y, antes de que pudiera hacer uso de ella, recibió un disparo certero de Damon.

-Yo que tú me quedaría quieto –le advirtió a Mason, el único que quedaba con vida y quien hizo el intento de recoger el arma del suelo-. Ahora, vas a decirme dónde demonios está Elena.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿Quieres acabar como tus amigos? -le amenazó Damon, sin parar de apuntarle con el arma.

-¡Silas! La llevaban a la mansión de Silas.

-¿Y dónde está eso?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ha tardado un poco, pero ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestra enorme paciencia.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_09_

Tyler acompañó a Elena hacia una puerta trasera del local, donde les recogió un par de hombres musculosos y cara de pocos amigos. Tyler se sentó con la chica en los asientos traseros y, sin necesidad de indicación alguna, el conductor del coche arrancó el vehículo rumbo a un lugar desconocido para Elena.

Se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, a un barrio residencial de personas adineradas, de enormes mansiones y mucha seguridad privada.

El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión más apartada del resto y a la vez la más espectacular. El dueño de aquello tenía que ser alguien muy importante, puesto que había seguridad por todas partes.

-Vamos, Elena –le dijo Tyler a esta bajando del coche-. Nos están esperando.

Nada más entrar en el hall, la chica fue claro testigo del tipo de negocios que se llevaban a cabo en aquel lugar. Allí donde mirase había tipos muy bien vestidos acompañados por jóvenes mujeres medio desnudas, seguramente prostitutas forzadas como ella, y drogas. Muchas drogas. Todo este escaparate ilegal de sexo y drogas movía mucho dinero, dinero que se contaba en grandes cantidades. Un ejemplo de ello fue ver en otro sala a un par de hombres sentados en una mesa contando fajos de billetes como si se tratasen de caramelos. Uno de estos hombres alzó la cabeza al verles y se dirigió directamente a Elena:

-Silas te está esperando –le informó con un gruñido-. Y está deseando probarte.

-Yo tengo que regresar al club –intervino Tyler-. ¿Por qué no la lleváis vosotros con el jefe?

El hombre que había hablado antes, le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su compañero y este se levantó de mala gana, agarró a Elena del brazo bruscamente y se la llevó a la planta de arriba.

-Ya hablaremos de tarifas tú y yo cuando termines tu trabajillo con Silas –le dijo el tipo a la joven haciéndole entrar en una habitación y encerrándola allí.

Se trataba de un enorme dormitorio con una amplia cama en el centro de este. Elena no podía estar más atemorizada por el hecho de saber que, en cualquier momento, el tal Silas entraría en la habitación y la forzaría a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Aun sabiendo que era inútil, Elena cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Damon acudiera en su ayuda, que la rodeara con sus protectores brazos y la sacara de allí.

Un portazo despertó a la chica de su idílica fantasía.

-Al fin tú y yo solos –dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien, mientras el dueño de esta entraba en la habitación y cerraba con llave tras él.

Elena se quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba, no esperando encontrarse a esa persona allí.

-Stefan… -susurró ella con un hilo de voz por el asombro.

-No sabes la de veces que he fantaseado con este momento –prosiguió este con su discurso, ignorándole-, con probar a la chica que ha convertido mi burdel de mala muerte en algo más.

-No lo entiendo, creí que me habían enviado con Silas.

-Y así es.

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres Silas?

-El único e inigualable. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? No creías que un mero dueño de un burdel podría ser alguien tan importante, ¿verdad? Esa es la idea, que nadie lo vea venir.

"No hay nada que los hombres teman y respeten más que aquello que no pueden ver, por eso creé la figura de Silas. Mientras él se dedica al contrabando de drogas, armas y personas, Stefan solo regenta un local donde bailan chicas.

-La imagen de Stefan no está limpia. Nos obligas a prostituirnos. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-No hay pruebas contra mí por ese dinerito extra. Los clientes alquilan las habitaciones, vosotras les hacéis compañía libremente y sin transacción económica. Además, "trabajo" para Silas, todos le temen demasiado como para testificar en su contra.

-¿No tienes miedo de que alguien saque a la luz la verdad sobre Silas?

-Los pocos que me conocen en persona, tienen tanto dinero en sus bolsillos que no se arriesgarían a perderlo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Me lo has contado, podría hablar.

-¿Con quién? No pienso dejarte salir de esta mansión jamás. Ahora eres mía, preciosa. Toda mía.

-Creía que me querías para tus mejores clientes.

-Eso fue antes de que tu noviete La Farmacia se pasara de listo y te metiera en su cama sin pagar por tus servicios.

-Damon no…

-¡Calla! –le interrumpió Stefan enfurecido-. ¿Sabes la de veces que he fantaseado con follarte? Tus clientes no dejaban de hablar de lo buena que eras en la cama, de lo inocente y obediente que eras…

"Dios, me moría de ganas por follarte; pero temía que, si lo hacía, querría tenerte solo para mí. La cagada de La Farmacia fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacer aquello que siempre he querido. Así que, ya sabes a quién tienes que darle las gracias cuando acabe contigo.

Stefan comenzó a desnudarse y, tras quedarse con tan solo los bóxers, caminó hacia Elena cual pantera acechando a una gacela, y le rasgó bruscamente la blusa, dejando al descubierto la suave y fina piel de la joven. Después agarró a Elena de los brazos con tanta fuerza que esta supo que le dejaría marca, posiblemente en forma de moratón, y, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la tiró a la cama.

-Voy a disfrutar de esto hasta el más mínimo segundo –dijo Stefan con deseo reflejado en su voz.

Un gran alboroto comenzó a escucharse por toda la mansión: gritos, cristales rompiéndose y objetos cayendo; pero, lo que más llamó la atención de los dos que estaban en la habitación, fueron disparos.

-Pero, ¿qué coño…? –gruñó él claramente confuso.

Stefan cogió su móvil para llamar a los suyos para preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, llamada que se vio interrumpida cuando, de una fuerte patada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Tú deberías estar muerto! –gritó Stefan realmente cabreado.

-Qué más quisieras tú… -respondió con chulería el recién llegado.

Damon miró a Elena, quien estaba semidesnuda sobre la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos, imagen que le rompió el corazón. Sintió tanto odio por Stefan que no pudo contener su rabia y se abalanzó sobre este para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

Alaric, que entró en la sala justo después de Damon, tuvo que intervenir para que este no se sobrepasase pegando al tipo.

-¡Damon, déjalo ya! –le dijo su compañero tirando de él para separarle de Stefan-. Pagará por sus crímenes, te lo prometo, pero así no.

Sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón, Damon dejó a Alaric esposando a Stefan mientras él corría a abrazar a Elena, quien se apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y lloró de alegría, feliz de estar a salvo entre sus brazos.

-Ya pasó, Elena –le susurró el chico dulcemente-. No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. Yo cuidaré de ti. Lo prometo.

-Stefan es Silas –le contó ella ahora algo más calmada-. Son la misma persona.

Damon le dio un beso en la sien y se separó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si conseguimos demostrar eso, no volverá a ver la luz del sol en su vida –sonrió él mostrándole a la joven la placa policial que llevaba colgando del cuello.

Tras comprobar que Elena no estaba herida, Damon le puso su chaqueta del FBI para cubrir su desnudez y la rodeó con sus brazos para sacarla de allí.

-Sabía que eras de los buenos -le sonrió ella contra su cuello, acomodándose mejor contra su cuerpo para sentir la calidez de su piel.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la coronilla, para luego apretarla más a él por la necesidad de protegerla.

Nada más salir a la calle, un equipo médico inspeccionó a Elena, mientras el Capitán y a la vez jefe de Damon, Mikael Mikaelson, le pedía a este un informe de lo sucedido.

-Has arriesgado mucho por esa chica –le dijo el jefe a modo de reprimenda-. Podías haber echado todo a perder.

-Pero no ha sido así, hemos conseguido pruebas suficientes para desmantelar el negocio de Silas.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Pero, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubiésemos conseguido la orden de registro? ¿Hubieses entrado de igual modo a por la chica? ¿Aún sabiendas de que podrías haber acabado con el operativo?

-Voy a serle sincero, señor. Y, por eso, le diré que sí. Hubiese entrado ahí de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?

-Le prometí a Elena que no permitiría que le ocurriese algo malo. Y soy un hombre de palabra.

-Y esa palabra casi nos cuesta algo que llevamos años preparando.

Una mujer policía se acercó a ellos para informarle al Capitán que habían detenido a todos los de la casa y que un equipo estaba registrando ya la mansión para recolectar pruebas.

-Puedes retirarte, Salvatore –le dijo Mikael al chico.

-¿Qué hay de Elena? ¿A dónde la vais a llevar?

-Es una testigo, así que debería estar bajo custodia hasta que le tomemos declaración. Pero la comisaría va a estar muy abarrotada ahora con tantos detenidos, así que si no te importa…

-Me encargaré de custodiarla personalmente –asintió Damon conforme a la propuesta de su jefe-. Además, le vendrá bien descansar un poco. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para ella.

Sin más demora, el joven policía fue donde Elena, quien estaba sentada en la parte trasera de una ambulancia siendo atendida por un paramédico.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó Damon al hombre.

-Tiene la tensión algo alta, pero es normal teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido. Por lo demás, está perfecta.

-¿Nos vamos entonces, Elena? –preguntó esta vez el chico dirigiéndose a la joven, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Esta, que aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Damon, se abrazó a él cuando este le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le codujo hacia un coche patrulla para irse de allí de una vez por todas y alejarla de aquel oscuro mundo donde había estado los últimos años de su vida.

 **0000**

La casa de Damon era muy pequeña y apenas tenía decoración, casi parecía que se acababa de mudar, pero aún así para Elena era el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Damon le ofreció a la joven tomarse una cálida ducha, le mostró dónde guardaba las toallas y le entregó ropa suya para que se cambiase después del baño.

El chico estaba en el salón, sentado en el salón con la televisión encendida, cuando Elena se reunió a este tras darse una relajante ducha.

-Te queda un poco grande –comentó él divertido al ver que le arrastraban los bajos del pantalón.

-Sí, pero me gusta –le aseguró ella, quien se sentía muy cómoda con la ropa de este.

Damon le hizo un gesto a Elena invitándola a unirse a él y esta se sentó a su lado, siendo rodeada por los brazos del chico de inmediato.

-¿Por qué te infiltraste? –le preguntó ella enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Damon.

-Llevábamos tiempo siguiéndole la pista a Silas pero no teníamos ni una simple foto de él –le explicó este jugando con el cabello de Elena-. Hartos de esperar, mis jefes decidieron que debía infiltrarse alguien en la organización.

-¿Por qué tú? Eres muy joven y esta misión era mi peligrosa, ¿por qué no enviaron alguien con más experiencia?

-Ya te dije que yo no tenía a nadie. Por eso mismo era el tipo ideal, nada me ataba. Podía arriesgarme a todo porque no tenía que temer que hiriesen a un ser querido mío. Además así, si me pasaba algo, nadie me echaría de menos.

-Eso suena muy triste… -murmuró la chica apenada.

-Y muy paradójico también. Entré en esto porque no tenía a nadie por quien preocuparme pero, desde el primer momento que te vi, solo podía pensar en que haría lo que fuese por cuidar de ti.

Elena le dio un beso en el cuello en agradecimiento e instintivamente se pegó más contra él.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí ahora? -preguntó ella con miedo al mañana-. Sigo siendo inmigrante ilegal.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer al respecto -le dijo el chico acariciándole el cabello para tranquilizarla.

-¿El qué? -volvió a preguntar Elena ahora algo ilusionada, separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo. En cuanto te den la nacionalidad, podrás irte si quieres -se apresuró a añadir él con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer irme teniendo al mejor marido del universo? -sonrió ella alegremente, alzando la cabeza para unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será el epílogo, el punto y final de esta historia. Espero que la estéis disfrutando hasta el momento. Prometo no decepcionaros con el final.**


	10. Epílogo

**Os tengo un poco abandonados, lo sé. Perdón por eso. Estos días han sido muy ajetreados y no he tenido tiempo para nada. A partir de la semana que viene espero poder ponerme al día con las actualizaciones e incluso comenzar a subir historias nuevas. De momento, aquí os dejo el capítulo final de este fic!**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

_Epílogo_

El juicio contra Silas y los suyos duró varias semanas, puesto que el FBI tenía que presentar pruebas e informes que había estado recolectando durante años y, además, tenía que testificar decenas de personas. En el juicio ocurrió todo tipo de cosas: algunas prostitutas de Stefan, la gran mayoría de ellas, declararon a favor de este alegando que ellas solo bailaban y que cuando se acostaban con clientes del local no era por dinero. Las chicas dijeron esto porque tenían miedo de quedarse en la calle sin ningún tipo de recursos económicos, y muchas de ellas también temían que la policía las deportaran a sus países de origen. Quienes también declararon a favor de Stefan fueron los clientes del burdel, que no querían perder su entretenimiento, y todas las personas que se beneficiaban del dinero que movía el local y los asuntos de Silas.

En el otro extremo se encontraban los confidentes del FBI, la información que Damon había logrado extraer como infiltrado y todas aquellas personas que se la tenían jurada a Silas/Stefan o tenían beneficios testificando en contra de este. Elena y Jenna fueron de las pocas prostitutas en hablar en contra de Stefan y contar las horribles cosas que les había hecho hacer y delitos que habían presenciado con sus propios ojos. A las declaraciones de estas se sumaron las de los delincuentes de poca monta que querían quitarse a la alta competencia del medio y dijeron todo cuanto sabían de Silas y sus negocios. Algunos de los empleados de Stefan, a cambio de una reducción de condena, hablaron por los codos y tiraron de la manta más de lo que esperaba el FBI y ahora estaban dando cazaa a gente más importante incluso que Silas. Entre estos empleados que cambiaron de bando, destacó sin duda alguna Tyler, quien fue el primero en aceptar el trato y fue un claro ejemplo a seguir por el resto.

Con tantas pruebas y testigos en contra de Stefan, este fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua, mientras que sus empleados se enfrentaron a condenas de entre 15 y 60 años, dependiendo de cuán involucrados estaban en la trama.

Por su parte, todas y cada una de las chicas fueron liberadas sin cargos, puesto que se había demostrado que habían sido forzadas a la prostitución. Las pocas afortunadas que tenían los papeles en regla, fueron acogidas en una casa donde entraron en un programa de desintoxicación y reinserción social. El resto, al ser inmigrantes ilegales, fueron deportadas a sus respectivos países de origen.

 **0000**

Tras haber pasado todo el día en la comisaría rellenando el papeleo final sobre el caso, Damon regresó a casa y, nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con Elena, quien estaba viviendo con él desde que la liberó de las garras de Silas.

-¡Damon! –exclamó ella alegremente, lanzándose a sus brazos.

De inmediato, el chico la aupó y Elena rodeó la cintura de este con sus piernas y se fundieron en un romántico beso, mientras él caminaba hacia el salón y la sentaba sobre la mesa del salón-cocina, sin separarse ni un centímetro el uno del otro.

-Pues sí que te alegras de verme –rió Damon divertido, juntando sus frentes al romper el beso.

-Has tardado mucho -se defendió ella haciendo pucheritos.

-Pero si solo he estado fuera unas horas…

-Demasiado.

Como reacción a sus palabras, el chico sonrió ampliamente, agradecido por tener en su vida a alguien que se preocupase tanto por él y que todo el tiempo que pasasen juntos nunca fuese suficiente, que siempre quisiese de su compañía, que siempre quisiese de él.

-Voy a quedarme en casa un par de meses –dijo Damon jugando con el cabello de la chica-, así que vas a tener tiempo de sobra para hartarte de mí.

-¿Y eso?

-Le he dicho a mi Capitán que esta mañana nos hemos casado en el juzgado. No le ha hecho mucha gracia precisamente. Estoy suspendido de empleo y sueldo dos meses.

-Lo siento –se lamentó Elena, muy avergonzada y triste por ser la causante de sus problemas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Casarme contigo ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

La sinceridad de sus palabras hizo sonreír a Elena, quien recibió un dulce beso por parte de su ahora marido.

-Cuando termine la suspensión -continuó hablando él-, nos iremos de aquí. He pedido mi traslado a Mystic Falls. Ya lo verás, te va a encantar. Es un pueblo muy tranquilo y acogedor.

-Un lugar donde empezar una vida nueva -murmuró ella apretándole contra su cuerpo-. Seguro que me gusta.

La pareja se fundió en un intenso beso hasta que las tripas de Elena rugieron de hambre, provocando así la risa de Damon.

-¿Qué tal si encargamos unas pizzas y nos sentamos acurrucaditos en el sofá viendo una película? –propuso este.

 **0000**

Por la noche, Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con pantalón de pijama negro y sin camiseta, esperando a que Elena terminase de darse un baño y así dormir juntos, abrazados como siempre. Pero ella parecía tener un plan más interesante para aquella noche tan especial, puesto que salió del servicio llevando un fino camisón negro de encaje que dejó a Damon con la boca abierta, embobado por su belleza.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó ella coqueta.

-Estás preciosa.

Elena caminó hacia su marido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, enterrando las manos en el cabello de este y pegando sus cuerpos.

-Me lo he comprado para ti –le explicó ella con voz sensual-. Para una ocasión especial.

-¿Y esta noche es especial? –preguntó Damon posando sus manos en las caderas de la joven.

-Claro que sí, es nuestra noche de bodas.

Fue la chica quien comenzó el beso, pero fue él quien lo profundizo y le hizo moverse para quedar encima de ella y tener así total acceso a su perfecto cuerpo. Tras varios minutos intercambiando besos y tímidas sonrisas, ambos se quedaron mirándose intensamente a los ojos, mientras Elena jugaba con los cabellos de Damon y este hacía lo propio acariciando el vientre de su esposa por debajo del camisón.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es tener un orgasmo –se atrevió a decir ella.

-¿Quieres tener uno?

-Quiero que tú me hagas tener uno –pidió Elena, impaciente por entregarse a él.

En el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos, Damon se había comportado como un auténtico caballero con ella, lo cual también implicaba nada de sexo. Elena comprendía su miedo a dar ese paso porque ella también lo tenía, pero estaba bastante segura de que no se arrepentiría de acosarse con él.

Tras unos segundos pensándoselo, el chico suspiró a modo de derrota. Tarde o temprano iban dar ese paso, ¿qué mejor momento que en su noche de bodas?

-Empezaremos por algo sencillo –propuso Damon-. No creo que nunca antes hayas experimentado esto…

El chico la besó intensamente en los labios. Luego su lengua recorrió su mandíbula, para después dar paso a una serie de besos y mordisquitos por el cuello, algo que encendió a Elena como nunca antes lo había hecho. En ese momento más que nunca, ansiaba unirse a él.

Damon acarició el cuerpo de ella por debajo del camisón y besó sus senos por encima de este. Después dejó un camino de besos por su vientre, deteniéndose en las braguitas negras también de encaje, a juego con el camisón. Tras depositar un beso en la fina tela, el chico se deshizo de esta con delicadeza. Acto seguido, besó los muslos de Elena sensualmente, cada vez más cerca de su intimidad.

Elena estaba muy ruborizada. Damon tenía razón. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

Su marido depositó un último beso en la zona más interna de su muslo derecho, muy cerca de su sexo, antes de alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás preparada para tener tu primer orgasmo? –le preguntó él casi con chulería al sentirse una especie de Dios del sexo oral.

-Deseo esto desde que te conocí. Ya he esperado suficiente.

Damon sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó para jugar con el botón de placer de la chica. Nada más rozar su intimidad, esta sintió un exquisito cosquilleo. Con forme él iba jugando con su clítoris, Elena se retorcía cada vez más de placer y sintió que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Damon… -gimió ella, agarrando con fuerza los cabellos de este.

-Déjate ir, _babe_ –le animó él, volviendo a darle placer con su lengua.

Ante sus palabras, la joven se permitió alcanzar su liberación, la cual Damon saboreó con deseo. Él volvió a recolocarse cara a cara con Elena y esta, aún jadeando de placer, le sonrió felizmente y le besó apasionadamente.

-¿Qué tal tu primera experiencia de verdad?

-No ha podido ser más increíble –sonrió ella, aún abrumada por la maravillosa sensación que acababa de sentir.

-Se puede mejorar –la contradijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Entonces, Elena comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo el chico. Damon tenía miedo de lo que podría sentir la joven cuando estuviesen juntos de esa manera, tenía miedo de que le espantase la experiencia porque le recordase a lo que hacía con sus clientes. Por eso, el chico había decidido que era ella quien tenía que decir cuándo estaba preparada para hacerlo.

-Damon, hazme el amor –pidió Elena muy segura de lo que quería.

El chico la besó dulcemente y se acariciaron el cuerpo mutuamente. Por primera vez, cuando Elena se dispuso a bajarle los pantalones, este no la detuvo; es más, la ayudó incluso a hacerlo. Ella tomó las manos de Damon y le guió por debajo del camisón hasta sus senos, animándole así a tocarla libremente. Este acarició los pechos de su mujer por debajo de la fina tela hasta que, cuando ambos se sintieron más cómodos, se decidió a quitársela y tocar así piel con piel.

Elena se sentía realmente cómoda al estar desnuda frente a él, algo que no le había pasado jamás con alguien. La chica sacudió la cabeza para dejar de comparar a Damon con nadie. En realidad, esta era su primera experiencia sexual de verdad, lo que había vivido antes no contaba ni lo iba a contar jamás, pues era solo con Damon con quien iba a hacer el amor.

Entre besos, la joven introdujo una mano por debajo de los bóxers de su esposo y sonrió victoriosa al oír el gemido de este cuando ella jugó con su erecto miembro. Sin poder esperar más, Damon se quitó los bóxers y devoró la boca de Elena con pasión. Ella rodeó la cintura de este con las piernas y le atrajo a sí. Poco a poco, el beso se convirtió en algo más lento, dulce y romántico.

Damon entrelazó una mano con la de Elena y sus miradas se cruzaron, perdiéndose el uno en la profundidad de la mirada del otro.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, hazlo.

Damon se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su mujer, quien cerró los ojos al sentir su miembro penetrar su cuerpo, tensándose levemente al recordar malos momentos.

-Elena, mírame –le pidió el chico con voz dulce, acariciándole el rostro-. Quiero verte los ojos.

La joven asintió y obedeció a su demanda. Al encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada, Elena vio cómo los ojos de Damon tenían un brillo de felicidad que nunca antes había visto y eso le hizo sonreír ampliamente, sabiendo que ella era la causante de su felicidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida –confesó la chica, tirando despacio de la nuca de Damon para volver a unir sus labios.

Este correspondió sus besos, para después volver a mirarla a los ojos y comenzar a moverse lenta y delicadamente dentro de ella, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con devoción y le susurraba dulces palabras.

Elena volvió a sentir una vez más la necesidad de liberar eso que ahora sabía que era un orgasmo, pero como nunca le había ocurrido mientras estaba con alguien, no sabía si debía dejarse liberar o no. Como respuesta a su duda, Damon le acarició el cabello con ternura y dijo con una voz muy sensual:

-Déjate ir conmigo, Elena.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, la chica se permitió liberar su orgasmo acompañado de un sonoro gemido, siendo seguida poco después por Damon. La pareja, aún jadeando, se abrazó y compartió un romántico beso.

-Ahora comprendo por qué nos pedían que gritásemos con los clientes -dijo ella, apretándose más al cuerpo desnudo de su esposo-. Me alegra que seas tú el único que me haya dado placer de verdad.

-Y a mí me alegra hacerte disfrutar.

Damon recogió un mechón de cabello de la chica detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Te amo, Elena –le confesó él por primera vez.

El tiempo se detuvo para la joven durante unos segundos. Ella jamás había pensado que alguien llegaría a decirle tales palabras, y menos aún después de haber sido obligada a prostituirse. Pero lo que menos imaginó fue escuchar esas mismas palabras proviniendo de sus propios labios.

-Te amo, Damon –dijo ella estando completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Damon era diferente. Elena lo sabía perfectamente. Él era alguien por quien realmente merecía la pena luchar, a quien estaba encantada de entregarse por completo. Elena no solo tenía la seguridad de que Damon siempre cuidaría de ella, sino también de que la amaría como nunca antes había amado alguien a otra persona. Esto lo sabía porque ella se sentía igual con él. Elena amaba a Damon profundamente, tanto que dolía la sola idea de perderle, porque eso significaría perderse también a sí misma. Porque Damon era su vida. Al igual que Elena era la de él.

 **FIN**


End file.
